


Sharing

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is feeling amorous, unfortunately, a young visitor has other ideas, and Chris gets frustrated. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Jim had gotten off shift three hours ago, and wasn’t due back on the bridge for another sixteen hours. Chris, finally off shift, trudged back to their quarters, ready for some alone time with his husband. Unfortunately, he forgot. He forgot that McCoy had picked up his seven year old daughter for some quality time while they were in the Terran system. The good doctor was on shift, so, when Chris got back to the quarters he shared with his husband, there were already two lumps in the bed.

Chris sighed, of course Jim volunteered to babysit, he adored Jo. Okay, Chris did too, but he had hoped for some time alone with Jim. Chris went into the bathroom and took a shower before changing into his pajamas and slipping in the bed beside the other two. Jo immediately snuggled next to him. Chris tried not to chuckle, girl was learning a few tricks from Jim. He ran a hand through the munchkin’s dark hair before drifting off to sleep.

Chris loved Jo, but she was getting in the way. Jim always volunteered to babysit. Jim wasn’t avoiding Chris, it was just Jo was only going to be on the Enterprise a few days, and denying Jim Jo’s company would have been like telling McCoy Jo couldn’t come on board while the Enterprise was orbiting Mars. So, Chris did the only thing he could, he waited. He was good at sharing, but this was getting ridiculous. Finally, Jo went home. Chris gave the kiddo a big hug before she stepped onto the shuttle heading back for Earth. “Going to miss her,” Jim murmured.

Chris put his arm around Jim, “Me too.” Bones was quietly ignored as he cried watching Jo leave the ship. Chris put his other arm around Bones, “Come on, you two. Let’s not go get drunk.” Jim looked at Chris startled. Bones slowly nodded his head as they headed for the gym. It was time to work out their angst. It was while Chris and Jim watched McCoy and Sulu duel while Jim scrubbed his sweaty scalp with a towel. “I didn’t know he could fence,” Chris muttered.

“Bones, yeah, apparently it was considered a ‘gentlemanly art’ according to his father,” Jim replied. “I’d better get a shower, I’m due on the bridge in half an hour.” Chris nodded as he continued to watch the other two men move. He sighed, he had a class for new officers in an hour. They weren’t stupid, they were just very…young.

Chris returned late and half expected to find Jo’s small form in bed with Jim again, and took his shower. He exited the bathroom to discover that Jim was alone, and remembered that Jo went home earlier that day. He ditched his pajamas and slid into bed next to Jim. Jim lay on his side away from him. He rolled over toward him and wrapped his arms around Jim, laying kisses over his back and shoulders. Jim slowly came awake slowly, enjoying the soft lips against his skin. “Hey,” Jim said turning his head, Chris kissed his lips which obligingly opened. “Are you trying to tell me something?” Jim asked huskily.

“I missed you. I love Jo, too, but she was getting in the way,” Chris murmured.

“Oh, you were horny?” Jim laughed softly.

“You could say that,” Chris said raining more kisses on Jim’s face. Jim relaxed into Chris’ arms obviously not going to fight Chris’ advances. Jim rolled over onto his stomach as Chris pushed him in that direction. Jim stretched his arms above his head before bunching them in the pillow below his head. Jim slept in the nude, and Chris took full advantage of that. As he ran a hand over Jim’s bare backside while using the other to reach into the bedside drawer and pull out lube. Jim spread his legs unconsciously as Chris ran a finger between his buttocks.

Chris had done this many times in the past few years and was quite practiced at it as his finger drove itself into Jim’s waiting hole. Chris looked up to see Jim’s eyes scrunch shut in pleasure as short, gasping breaths came out of his mouth. A second finger joined the first as Jim’s breaths became high-pitched whistles and then moans. Chris new how to do this, he’d done it many times, but he never tired of it. His fingers withdrew and Jim whimpered. Chris returned to kissing Jim’s back, caressing it with his hands. Jim opened his eyes as Chris rolled him back over him. He kissed him deeply before plunging into Jim’s depths.

Jim’s moans turned into desperate pleas as Chris’ cock rocked his world, pulling in and out and managing to hit just the right spot. Chris pressed in another kiss before grasping Jim’s cock in one hand. By this time Jim had wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist, wanting to pull him in deeper. Chris obliged as best he could as they continued to move together. Chris watched as Jim went rigid beneath him, his orgasm a clearly visible moment between them and Chris soon followed. They soon separated long enough to clean each other up.

“Better?” Jim asked, snuggling up to Chris’ shoulder.

“Oh, yes, much better,” Chris replied before falling asleep.


End file.
